Firefly-version1.0
Lance is a regular on the God of War, Smackdown, and formerly the Persona boards, with the God of War board being his home board. He is the Smackdown 2010 King of the Board. According to his deleted page he "is a great user and a legend and an all around awesome guy of the Smackdown Boards. Everyone loves him." Lance registered in May of 2008, he is formerly a prominent superstar of the ISB, and currently the most experienced active member of the GM Mode Thread. He has been less active, but still makes his presence known now and then. CURRENT OPINIONS ON CERTAIN MEMBERS OF THE SMACKDOWN BOARD Astus: Is cool Serpent: Is a cooler Kog: Is 540 pounds of awesome Makon: Is a douche Haas: Is pretty cool Is secretly a douche 'ISB History' 2008 creepyspencer12bacon convinced Firefly to join the ISB and Firefly debuted as a face in a handicap match against the team of Digital Justice (Random_Hero_Scog and Organised_Villain) impressing then GM Hitman-Hart enough to convince him that Firefly was a future main eventer. Eventually Firefly would join with his trainer creepyspencer to form the rookie tag team the Kings of Your World. While they were focusing on the Maliks Al Maut's (RKO-Cutter and Frostbiter) tag titles the two teams would be put in a match against each other in November at Survivor Series that also featured Irish-And-Proud, FredtheGreat1, freelance93 and hitman_hart05, Firefly, once again showing his promise as a main eventer, was the last man standing on his team and even eliminated Grand Slam Champion Frostbiter before being eliminated by RKO-Cutter. The Kings of Your World would then enter a feud with the then tag champs, Maliks Al Maut, and the two exchanged cold and harsh words, eventually leading into a fatal four way tag match between the Kings, Deez Nuts(money_in_the_bank and Dimension), Maliks Al Maut, and Digital Justice at the Smackdown Supershow in December. The match would end without a real winner as both teams were counted out, causing MAM to retain the titles but at the same time allowing the Kings of Your World to become the Number One contenders heading into the new year. During the Christmas Break, Firefly along with Spencer, starred in the ISB film Party Boy 2: Life's Better Without Joe. 2009 Firefly would start the new year off with one of the biggest upsets in ISB history by defeating RKO-Cutter cleanly in a tables match, solidifying the Kings' domination. The teams would clash at the Royal Rumble where Firefly was also a participant in the actual Rumble. The Kings would come up short in that match, and Frostbiter was able to pin Spencer. Later that night Firefly participated in the Royal Rumble match and dominated it, eliminating Stormruin and decimating the others until he was eliminating along with RatedExtremeX by VivaLaBen. The Kings of Your World would gain a rematch on Smackdown the following week and the Kings, showing frustration at their loss, obliterated the Maliks Al Maut and won the tag team titles. The Kings would have a decent reign, defeating teams like Digital Justice. About two weeks after winning the titles Firefly would lose a match to future rival and then rookie manup733 which would cause Firefly to become extremely aggravated and angry at manup, swearing that he wouldn't lose to manup ever again. At No Way Out the Kings would lose the titles to Deez Nuts after Dimension low blow'd Spencer and pinned him, thus becoming the new tag team champions. Firefly, enraged at this added with the frustration of losing to manup, snapped and threw Spencer through a TV, thus effectively ending the Kings of Your World and turning Firefly heel. Firefly would then enter a fray for the Cruiserweight championship held at the time by Stormruin, which included Irish-And-Proud, manup733, and Astus. Hitman_Hart would settle the feud by booking a fatal four way elimination match for the right to challenge Cruiserweight championship at Wrestlemania 3. Firefly yet again proved his ability by personally eliminating Irish-And-Proud and manup733 before being barely beaten by Astus. Firefly would fall into obscurity after this, winning matches but showing no signs of trying to become Cruiserweight champion. Firefly would make his intentions clear again when he defeated three other Cruiserweights and earning himself a spot in a Cruiserweight scramble match at the Great American Bash. Firefly would once again come up short after he pinned then champion Astus Firefly would be pinned by Organised_Villain. After the results of the scramble match Firefly's old partner, creepyspencer12bacon would become champion, leaving Firefly utterly disgusted. Firefly would be entered into the King of the Ring tournament shortly afterwards, and to the shock of everyone defeated established main eventer Mr. Money In the Bank Bigbyrd and Irish-And-Proud with relative ease and advanced to the next round. Firefly would then immediately move on to the semi-finals when Nickawesome had to leave Smackdown to become the GM on RAW. Firefly then made his intentions clear once again, proclaiming himself the French Phenom, putting down America and challenging Spencer for the Cruiserweight title, saying that he could win the tournament and the title at the same time. The next week Firefly fought Deadman3205 in the semi-finals of the King of the Ring in what many thought would be a one sided match, surprisingly Firefly almost defeated Deadman and once again proved that he is a future main eventer, though, with the loss to Deadman, Firefly wouldn't have a match at Summerslam due to creepyspencer being sick (Swine flu) and unable to defend that night. Firefly would once again be screwed out of a title shot due to the official ISB draft drafting him to RAW. edit Move to RAW Firefly is currently on RAW, sporting a new look. His plans for RAW were unknown, however, he said the next couple weeks would have a huge impact on his career, and they did. After forcing a draw with Frostbiter at the SuperShow, Firefly would call out Lex-Nox and join the faction that was currently dominating RAW: The Dark Resistance consisting of Serpent222 and xtremewwe13 and now, himself. At Unforgiven Firefly would lose to Lex-Nox after tearing his D. Batista muscle, so, in order to prevent a lawsuit the then GM jeff_hardy_rulz would give Firefly a shot against live_4_words and his iMPACT title at Breaking Point. On jeff_hardy_rulz last show as GM Firefly and Serpent defeated freelance 93 and live_4_words. Firefly and Serpent are currently having to carry more weight in the Resistance, as their leader xtremewwe13 vacated his world title and was traded to Smackdown. Firefly has started carrying a camcorder to the ring and recording his matches. On the RAW before Breaking Point after Firefly defeated Frostbiter he debuted "Private Eye Episodes" as a way to study on live_4_words, he stalked L4W in a series of humourous yet creepy segments. At Breaking Point Firefly successfully defeated live_4_words after hitting him with a new finisher: The Izuna Drop, thus, Firefly won the Impact Championship and his first singles title in his career. On the November 9 edition of RAW Firefly lost against his Dark Resistance stablemate, Serpent, and as pre match stipulation Firefly was forced to defend one of his titles at Survivor Series, as well as being a member of Team RAW for Survivor Series. On the November 16 edition of RAW Firefly faced old teammate and longtime enemy, Creepyspencer, for the Cruiserweight championship, which Firefly won after a 47 minute match after an Izuna Drop, the match garnered 5 stars from David Meltzer. Firefly is now set to defend his Impact championship against Live_4_Words, Staple_Gun, and Juicebox at Survivor Series. Firefly wins the Cruiserweight championship At Survivor Series Firefly successfully defended his Impact title after he eliminated Live_4_Words then defeated Juicebox and Staple_Gun in a triple threat match with Live_4_Words as the special guest referee. Later that night Firefly participated in the RAW vs. Smackdown Elimination Match. Despite being exhausted from his earlier matches Firefly was able to eliminate RKO-Cutter and was the fourth man eliminated from the match after being pinned by ISB Champion jpmegami. During Generation-Now's last show as GM Firefly defeated Legends Champion Leopardz. During Hitman_Hart's return Firefly, along with every other champion on the roster, was stripped of his titles which would become obsolete, as such, Firefly is the last Cruiserweight and Impact champion in ISB history. Firefly was then entered into both the US Championship Tournament and the Tag Team Title Tournament. Firefly then lost to Zilaboy in the first round of the US title tournament. Then, at ISB Biohazard Firefly won a triple threat match to become the number 1 contender to the US Title, currently held by Zila. Firefly is currently booked to perform twice at ISB Wrestlemania 4: Against Zilaboy for the US title and with Serpent against 2 Skinny Black Guys and the Maliks Al Maut for the Tag Team titles. At Wrestlemania 4 Firefly competed in two matches, his first of the night would be for the tag team titles with Serpent against Maliks Al Maut and the 2 Skinny Black Guys, Firefly and Serpent would go on to win the match and the tag titles after Firefly hit RKO-Cutter with a V1-Clash rolled into an Izuna Drop followed by a Snakebite. Later that night Firefly would face Zilaboy for the US title and would go on to lose after the match of the night. Firefly then stated in an aftermatch interview that he would be taking a break from the ISB for the time being due to nagging injuries that have been bothering him since his match against Lex-Nox. Firefly intended to return as soon as he healed up. 'Accomplishments' ISB ''' ISB World Tag Team Champion (2 Times) - With creepyspencer12bacon and Serpent222 Firefly just after winning the Impact title. ISB Impact Champion (1 Time, Last) ISB Cruiserweight Champion (1 Time, Last) '''IGN Smackdown Board IGN King of the Board 2010 'The Firefly Song' This is his title Like he told ya Handsome fighters... Never lose battles... No mercy for the weak and especially for the ugly His victory's complete, can't compete with completely lovely That's why you got your gluteus kicked by the beauteous Along with all the hideous that's lurkin' within his radius Looks do kill now he's the last man standin' The grand champion Gorgeous hunk of a man un Possesion of his spoils from his trip to the top And top notch hip hop is how you hand him his props Now check it! He's the most beautifullest thing in this world And he's the reason this world exists And what he hurls is techniques that you can't resist Even your girl is buttcheeks compared to his prettiness After he twirls his opponents get used to lying in frustration And every nation Is in appreciation of his victim's degredation You think it's narcissism? Hell it's just truism And any masochism will be met with severe aneurysms His golden claw is what he calls 3 fingered salute Slash your jaw until you crawl so get ready to scoot Run run like Shaw or you'll fall at the heel of his boot He stays raw, he stands tall, and he still looks fuckin' cute Brunette and handsome Headin' back to his mansion It's where he relieves the tension from battle now pay attention His powers are innumerable '' ''Comin' out his cuticles And jealousy is suitable Ya hatin' him cause he beautiful He throws blows and kicks and every one em connects All his foes get fixed and turn into mangled wrecks Bloody clothes and nicks and cuts all the comp collects And all hoes and chicks are beggin' him for lotta sex Self adulation doesn't stop after the contest At home he's flexin' his pecs because he knows he strongest Check the text on his quest '' ''After all of the trecks and all of the tests He becomes the world's best so who the fuck is next? Spittin' narcissism He's a sight to behold Yet you still can't see him Pretty boys get slashed It's like he told ya This is his title...